Maybe Worth The Pain
by Mistrunner
Summary: a small 5 min songflic done on Kamelot's song Pendulous Fall.


I don't own Naruto or the song

**Bold song lyrics**

**In a garden in a hand  
Lies a key to shadow land  
You're far from feeling strong  
The worst begins  
**

Sakura sat under her namesake, the last pastel pink petals falling from the branches as she gazed at the kunai in her hands and bit her bottom lip as tears started to well up in her eyes, she was always the weakest of the team. Of no use to anyone, and now they had all left her.

One lone tear feel as her grip on the bladed weapon tightened.

**  
In the sediments of life  
In the comfort of a knife  
You hold your breath  
And pray to god it won't take long**

In one act she will be the strongest and weakest she has ever been, it would be quick. She shifted onto her knees and angled the kunai towards her, with a deep breath she closed her eyes and brought the blade towards her.

**And you wonder where the rainbow ends  
With its autumn setting sun**

Her arms stopped suddenly, something had grabbed onto her writs go hard it hurt, she wondered who would care enough to stopped her?

She gasped as she opened her eyes to face who ever it was stopping her, eyes wide in realization of who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

**  
There's a way from it all  
Though the chances are small  
We'll come back again  
Won't you think it over  
**

No! he was not seeing this. He was not seeing his student try and end her life like he has seen his father, he had stopped her in time before the kunai punched her skin.

"Sakura! What in hell are you doing!?" his voce sounded like it was about to brake, like he was trying not to scream.

Or cry.

**  
Life is a pendulous fall  
But maybe worth the pain  
And soon enough we'll go  
Where nobody can touch us**

He easily got the weapon from her grasp and forced her onto her back as he moved on top of her, pining her hands either side of her head.

"Please sensei, just let me go." she sobbed.

"Why Sakura? Why do something like this?" his voce was shaking to the point it did not sound like him anymore.

"Because it hurts to much."

**Like a mother you were aimed  
And you gave her what she claimed  
Just like a good old friend  
In the abyss of the mind  
You found all there is to find  
Bet we all have broken hearts to mend**

"Your not the only one that is hurting Sakura," he pushed his headband up into his hair and then pulled down his mask, "Does it look like I'm pain free?"

She was shocked, not only had he openly shown his face but of the emotions shown init, then it dawned on her, what she was doing, and that he cared.

**  
So you wonder where the rainbow ends  
Where the world must have begun  
**

He would not see another loved one end there life this way.

**  
There's a way from it all  
Though the chances are small  
We'll come back again  
Won't you think it over**

She freed her arms from his grasped and wrapped them around his neck, he shifted so he was sitting up and pulled her into his lap. Sakura barred her face into the crock of his neck and cried heavily, every sob shook her body. Kakashi could feel her tears starting to soak his shirt as he rubbed her back in a comforting manna.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." she whimpered.

**Life is a pendulous fall  
But maybe worth the pain  
And soon enough we'll go  
Where nobody can touch us**

He let her hold on to him as tight as she wanted, to the point he knew he would be left with marks in the morning, but he did not care about that.

"I know it hurts now Sakura-chan, and it may do for some time." he spoke softly.

**There's a way from it all  
Though the chances are small  
We'll come back again  
Won't you think it over**

"Then why? Why go on?" she sobbed, tears starting to relent.

"For the people that love you, for the people that need you."

"The people that love me?"

**  
Life is a pendulous fall  
But maybe worth the pain  
And soon enough we'll go**

He hugged her tightly, "Trust me Sakura-chan, it will all be worth the pain." he smiled at her.

**Life is a pendulous fall  
But maybe worth the pain  
(So you wonder where the rainbow ends)  
Where nobody can touch us**


End file.
